


Mistress

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Challenge Response, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah took in the sight before her, and resisted the urge to lick her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge in which everyone picked two characters and a kink out of a hat and had to write a fic based on the results. I got Sarah, Ryan, and bondage...

  
Sarah took in the sight before her, and resisted the urge to lick her lips. There was something decidedly delicious about seeing this man on his knees before her, completely at her mercy. Ryan’s head was bowed slightly, the hands behind his back bound together with soft rope that then trailed down to his ankles, winding around them and holding them secure.  
  
She stepped towards him, sliding one finger under his chin to raise his head. “Look at me,” she said, softly, but with a hint of steel in her voice.  
  
Ryan raised his eyes instantly, and Sarah noted with pleasure how much his pupils were dilated. “Good boy,” she praised him. Her finger moved upwards to trace across his lips, anticipating.  
  
“I think it’s time I put that mouth of yours to good use,” she continued. “Would you like that?”  
  
“Yes, mistress.”  
  
“I thought you might.”  
  
Sarah moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, spreading her legs wide enough that Ryan could move between them, shuffling awkwardly on his knees. She was pleased to see that he was obviously aroused, and for a moment entertained the idea of simply pushing him back on to his heels and sliding down on to him, riding him until she came. She might even let him come too.  
  
But then she noticed that Ryan was biting his lip, his eyes drifting downwards, and she remembered just how talented he was at certain activities. She spread her legs a little more, and beckoned him in.  
  
Ryan came eagerly, pushing his face between her thighs. At the first stroke of his tongue across her clit, Sarah sighed happily. She’d definitely made the right choice.  
  
It didn’t take long before the quivering in Sarah’s thighs started to intensify as Ryan eagerly lapped at her. “Good boy,” she gasped again, her hand coming to rest on the top of his head, finger tangling in the short strand of his hair. “Good…” Then she was coming, Ryan prolonging her orgasm until she bade him stop in the voice that he never failed to obey.  
  
It took her a moment to gather herself, and then she looked down at Ryan, still kneeling between her legs and still obviously aroused. Standing slowly, she walked around behind him, and then bent down to test the ropes still encircling his wrists and ankles. They were still satisfyingly secure, and Sarah discarded the vague idea she’d been entertaining of releasing him as a reward for his good work.  
  
She was sure there were other uses she could make of him tonight.


End file.
